


How It All Began

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iacon, Iacon Hall Of Records, M/M, Mentions of Violence, So many OCs, Suggestive begining, The Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at summaries so.. Orion meets Ratchet= Love triangle = Orion ditching one of the two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Minutes Till Closing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok only reason why this is Teen and UP is because the beginning is suggestive and there is mentioned violence later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is Teen and Up is because the beginning is a little suggestive and there is mentions of violence later...... OH btw this is all in Orion's PoV

I woke up on my berth, a sheet over me and my pillow under my helm. I felt a hand on my side and rolled over to look at Megatronus.

“ Morning,” he said. We smiled at each other.

“ Good morning Megatronus,” I replied. I lifted my helm and looked at the clock on his side. 11:30! I jumped out of berth and ran down the hall.

“ What’s the rush,” asked Megatronus, also getting up.

“ It’s a work day Megatronus. You should know that,” I replied, flying down the stairs. Megatronus soon caught up with me, though I was already in the Iacon Hall Of Records, which I lived over. I looked at all of the people in line for books and scrolls. _Uh oh… Alpha Trion isn’t going to like this…_ Apparently Megatronus saw the look on my face because he looked at me in a playful pity.

“ Let me help you,” he said politely.

“ Oh thank you Megatronus,” I replied, hugging him around the waist. He smiled and took the counter next to mine.

“ Another line here,” he said and the last half of my line went to his. He winked at me and we went on our way working.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was five minutes till closing time and I was about to get the key from my house above, when I saw an orange and white bot come into the Hall. I stopped and looked at him curiously. I’d never seen him before, and he looked like he’d never been here. He came up to the counter. He was also shorter than I was and a bit bulkier, but in a good way. He had a type of pack structure on his back like most medics.. so I assumed he was one.

“ What can I help you with sir,” I asked him.

“ I need a book,” he said nervously,” a book on diseases.” Oh so I was right. He was a medic, or a medic in training. I nodded and escorted him to the section.

“ If you need anything just call for me,” I said smiling warmly at the mech. He smiled a nervous smile and went on looking for books.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Five minutes later he called for me. I walked to the section and stopped in front of him.

“ I want that book,” he said, pointing to a book high above him. It was on the sixth shelf, which the mech couldn’t reach so I stood on my tip boots and grabbed it. He smiled his nervous smile,” thank you.” I nodded and I escorted him back to the counter to check it out. Once he did he waved a goodbye and left. Megatronus walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

“ We did good today Orion. I have to get back to the mines though...,” he said. He took his hand off my shoulder and kissed my hand.

I blushed a little,” I wish I could help you Megatronus. I wish you didn’t have to endure this.” He nodded in thank you and left. Once he was out of the Hall I walked to the door and locked it. As I walked back up to my house, I couldn’t help but think of the peculiar orange and white mech. Who was he? Why was he so nervous? Was he a medic or one in training? Those questions stopped however when I lay my helm on my pillow.


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion goes to get his checkup and gets a delightful surprise when he gets there. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffiness :D

I woke up to a buzzing sound in my ear. A comm link! I pressed my finger to receive the call.

“ Orion Pax you have an appointment in ten minutes,” the messenger said. My checkup! I sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs. Though at the bottom a met a familiar face. Alpha Trion.

“ Orion,” he said in a stern voice,” you can’t keep doing this. You have a job to do.” My helm fell, ashamed.

“ I am sorry Alpha Trion. I have a checkup today though.” His optics burrowed into mine as if he’d find if that was the truth or not. After a moment he was satisfied and nodded to me. I grinned at him and ran out the door. _Oh wait! A book!_ I walked backwards back into the hall and grabbed a book from the fiction section. Then I ran back out and along the street.

“ Hey Orion,” said Outburst, a small brightly colored mech.

I waved,” Hey Outburst!” I ran around a corner almost skidding into Rumble, a bulky brown colored mech.

“ Sorry,” I called to him as I passed. He nodded in acceptance. I ran along the street at top speed, skidding to a halt in front of clear double doors. I walked in and rung the bell.

“ Hi Orion. You here to see anyone,” asked the desk lady, Sunflow.

“ Nope. I’m here for a checkup,” I replied. She nodded and turned to her computer.

“ Room 12,” she said, smiling. I smiled back and walked along the hall to room 12. I stopped at the room and pushed the door open. I saw what I did not expect to see at all. Instead of Scratch, my usual doctor, there was that same mech that I saw yesterday. He looked at me with surprise.

“ Oh it’s you,” he said, kind of nervously. I walked into the room and sat on the berth. He looked at me with interest.

“ Checkup,” he asked. I nodded. He began to rummage around the room for supplies. I wanted to say something to ‘break the ice’, as other…..middle class mechs would say.

“ I… like your eyebrows,” I said. _No! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I thought, facepalming myself in my processor. The mech turned around, one of his orange optic ridges raised.

“ Um…. thanks,” he said. I felt my face heat up as I watched the mech take out a stethoscope.

“ Are you new here,” I asked him, trying to create conversation.

“ Yes. I was transferred here from more of a… less populated area,” he replied, putting the device on my chest. After a moment he nodded and put it away. We talked about his hometown for the rest of the time. When he finally put the last of the tools away he nodded.

“ You’re free to go,” he said, standing up. I got up off the berth and started walking into the hallway, but I stopped. I didn’t know the mech’s name. I turned around to face him.

“ You never said your name,” I said.

“ Ratchet,” he replied,” you?”

“Orion,” I replied,” Ratchet…. it’s a nice name.” He looked up from his organizing and smiled, his face a little red.

“ Thank …you…” I nodded and walked out of the room. _Well that was embarrassing_ , I thought, shaking my head. _Though I hope I can see that mech again…. Ratchet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... I still think those orange spike things on Ratchet's helm are his eyebrows..... don't judge....


	3. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Paradox!!!! :D Ok so I looked up her sparktype form the MTMTE thing.... AND SHE'S A FRAGGING POINT ONE PERCENTER!!!! I SPAWNED A WAR HERO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored.....

The next day I was walking along one of the streets of Iacon, and I saw that same mech in a book shop across the street. I walked over to it and walked in. The mech noticed and looked up at me smiling.

“ Strange… we keep bumping into each other don’t we Orion?” I smiled my small innocent smile.

“ Yes. I guess we do Ratchet,” I replied. I turned to look at the book he was holding. “ The Thirteen Primes…. Why this book Ratchet,” I asked him. He looked at the book and shrugged.

“ Dunno… I just… picked it up I guess,” he replied. I nodded and looked at him. His facial features were not unlike Scratch, my old doctor, although he was much younger than he and more….. handsome.

“ Hey…. You wanna go see Megatronus battle?” Ratchet raise his orange eyebrow.

“ What do you mean battle,” he asked.

“ Megatronus is a gladiator… as well as helping the slaves in the mines….” I bowed my head for Megatronus. He was so honorable… helping the needy. I wish I could help him, but I had a duty to Alpha Trion and Iacon… Ratchet paused for a moment then answered.

“ Sure, why not,” he said, half smiling. I smiled at him and Ratchet went to check out the book. Together we walked out of the book shop and onto the crowded street.

“ Have you finished the book you borrowed from the Hall,” I asked him. He shook his head.

“ I’m on the third to last chapter though..” I nodded and walked on. We walked past an alley and I heard a noise….crying.

” Stop,” I said to Ratchet in a low voice. He stopped and looked at me in confusion. I looked into the alley and waved my hand for him to follow. He followed and we tiptoed down the alley. At the end of the alley I stopped and looked down. I looked into the optics of.. a youngling. She lifted her head and looked up at me. Her face was scared and her optics were filled with tears.

“ Ratchet,” I whispered. He looked at the youngling and crouched down next to me.

“ Hey… it’s alright little femme. What’s wrong,” I asked her. She looked at me, her optics were filled with sorrow.

“ My- My Carrier… My M- Mother… They t- took her….,” the little femme stuttered from her crying. She must be a slave, I thought. The femme started crying again and I looked back at her.

“ What’s your name?” She mumbled it, but when I raised an eyebrow she spoke a little louder.

“ My- My name is… Paradox,” she replied. I picked her up and looked her in the eye.

“ Well Paradox. I’m going to take you to Megatronus. He can help you.” She nodded and we walked back out of the alley.

“ Could I scan her,” asked Ratchet after a while,” I mean for medical purposes.” I looked at Paradox and she nodded in ok. I handed her over to Ratchet to scan her. After a minuted he looked up. “ No major injuries. Just a mesh wound or two here and there.” He handed Paradox back to me and I smiled at her. She was so small, so she couldn’t be older than 7,000 or so. Her face was round and her eyes were so big. Her pattern was a violet and purple with a bit of silver here and there. She looked at me with a sad smile. _I will help her_ , I thought as I walked along side my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paradox.....


	4. The Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Helper Megatronus to the rescue!!! :D

We got to Megatronus… sadly after the match, but I don’t think Paradox would’ve liked it. Any way… Megatronus came over to us and smiled.

“ Who are these two Orion,” he asked.

“ This is Ratchet. You saw him in the library. And this is Paradox. Her Mother was taken from her. I thought you could help,” I replied. Megatronus frowned a little.

“ Of course I will help. May I,” he asked Paradox. She nodded, since she had a thumb up in her mouth. Megatronus took her from my arms and looked at her with a soft smile.

“ What happened,” he asked her softly.

“ My mother…. She was taken by da police,” she replied, barely audible since her thumb was still in her mouth. Megatronus nodded.

“ What was her name,” he asked.

“ I don’t know…. but she was smaller than you guys and she was purply.. like me.” Megatronus nodded again.

“ I will send some of my men to help find your mother,” he said determinedly.

“ Wait… Megatronus. I didn’t know you had any followers. Or at least any that literally followed you….” Megatronus smiled, a little slyly.

“ Yes Orion I have followers. One of my most trusted is Soundwave, remember? You met him.” I nodded in reply. Megatronus put a pointed finger to his communicator.

“ Soundwave I need you to send a search party to find Paradox’s Mother. Look everywhere. Birth records or anything.” He took his finger off his communicator and smiled at Paradox.

“ Your Mother will be found little one. Don’t worry.” Paradox smiled at her new friend, her savior. Megatronus looked at her for a while, then at Ratchet.

“ Ratchet is it?” Ratchet nodded.

“ Could you take Paradox home with you. It would be best if she stayed with a doctor.” Ratchet nodded and took Paradox from Megatronus’ arms. He smiled at the little femme and took his place next to me again.

“ Well Orion. I have a duty to attend to. I will see you tomorrow.” He winked at me and flew off in his alt mode. I turned to my new friend.

“ My place is close. She can have some rest there.” Ratchet nodded and we walked back to my home over the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, sorry :3


	5. Feelings Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! HEE HEEE HEEEEE

We got back to my place and Ratchet was rocking a sleepy Paradox to sleep.

“ Ratchet. I’m going to finish up down in the Hall. I’ll see you later,” I said, about to close the door behind me.

“ Ok,” he replied, smiling at the little femme. I closed the door softly and went down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I walked straight into Alpha Trion.

“ Oh Orion,” he said,” what are you doing down here. I thought you were going out today.”

“ Well I came back a little earlier than I thought, though it’s almost sunset,” I said, looking out a window,” And I was just coming down to finish up some stuff.” Alpha Trion nodded and left the Hall, probably to go home. He lived next door to the Hall. I took the books out of the return box and walked along the aisle with them, putting them in their places. Once I finished with this I locked up the doors and went back upstairs.

“ Ratchet I-,” I was about to say when I opened the door, but they were both in recharge. I walked over to them, Ratchet holding the youngling. He almost looked like a youngling himself. So innocent and….. cute. _No!_ I thought as I metaphorically stomped the floor in my processor. _I can’t do this! I am loyal to Megatronus! No!...... but he’s…. so peaceful looking. And….. AGGHHHH!!! He is my friend! Nothing more!.... but….._ I shook my helm to get the thought out of it. I looked at the two sleeping frames and smiled. I took up Paradox and put her on my side of the bed. She shifted a little, but didn’t wake up. Then I looked at my friend…..possibly best friend. I picked him up bridal style, because it was easier, and put him on the other side of the bed. I lay the sheet over him and Paradox and smiled. _They look so….. No! Stop it!_ I shook my helm again, but it did no good, though those thoughts soon drifted from my mind as I sat in my reading chair and picked up the book I had been reading the previous night. The book was called  The Prime And The Pauper. It was a very good story, one from my youngling hood that my Mother used to read to me. I missed my Mother….. she had died from a sickness when I was very young. My father had already left so I became the apprentice to Alpha Trion. I opened the book and began reading, though not far in the book it fell on my chest as I went into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest of the lot... *sighs*


	6. A Book For A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the title..... Title is amazing :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its called being incredibly bored.... That's why I update so much.... :3

I woke up the next morning to a piece of paper in my face. I took it up and looked at it. It was a note… from Ratchet.

 

‘ Good Morning Orion,

Thank you Orion for harboring me last night. I am very grateful. Paradox and I have gone down to the Hall to sort things out for you. You looked so peaceful in recharge, I didn’t want to wake you up.

Your Best Friend, Ratchet ’

 

I smiled. _Best friend….. I’ve never had one. But it’s nice for it to be him. Wait!? I think I went to far there! Umm…._ I rolled my optics and got out of the chair, but I had to struggle out of the blanket first, probably one that Ratchet had given me. I looked to the side table with the lamp on it to see me book, with a bookmark in it. I smiled again. _He’s so kind and caring…. I wish….. No! Bad! Again. I’m only loyal to Megatronus!_ I shook my head as I got up. I had to get that possibility out of my head. I went downstairs to see Ratchet and Paradox, checking out books for people. I walked over to Ratchet.

“ Good morning,” he said nervously.

“ Thank you Ratchet, for doing this for me,” I replied with a smile. His mood brightened and his next words didn’t seem as nervous.

“ I’m just glad I could help you. I mean, you’re my best friend!” I nodded, a broad smile on my face now.

“ Oh and I returned the book I borrowed,” he said. I nodded. Then I got an idea… not much of an idea, more like a… oh I dunno.

“ Be right back,” I said to Ratchet and Paradox. They nodded and continued working. I ran out of the hall and onto the busy street. I raced along it and stopped right in front of the book shop that I had seen Ratchet in the day before. I went in and looked around, unnoticed. That is until the cashier noticed me.

“ Hey Orion,” he said gruffly,” what are you doing here? Don’t you have a library of your own?” I cringed when he saw me. I didn’t want to talk to him. The other cashier was nicer.

“ Hi Slamcycle…. I was just going to buy a book for my friend,” I replied, almost reluctantly. He nodded.

“ Well be about your way then,” he said, waving a hand as if I would magically disappear. I walked along the shelves, searching for the perfect book. _Ah ha! I found it!_ It was called  The Once And Future Prime This would be a nice story. People talked about it a lot and that they believed it real, or that it was like a prophecy. I walked back to the nicer cashier to check the book out.

“ Awright Orion. How's th' loaby daein' fur ye? ,” asked Gleam.

“ The Hall is doing good for me Gleam, but how is your family,” I asked her. She frowned a little.

“ Mah brother's peely-wally 'n' mah maw's workin' mae hours.... Bit forby that, we're braw.” I smiled at the femme, her (Scottish) accent was the only one like it here. She handed me my book back and smiled.

“ Hope your friend likes it,” she called after me. I smiled and waved. I then left the shop and returned to the Hall. When I got back, everyone was checked out. I walked over to the counter to see no one there. I walked back up to my home. I saw Ratchet and Paradox napping on the berth. Paradox was laying on top of Ratchet’s chest, a smiled on her face. _They look so peaceful. I just….. who am I to choose? Do I even have feelings for this mech? I still love Megatronus….. don’t I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what Gleam is saying:
> 
> " How's the Hall doing for you?"
> 
> "My brother's sick and my Mom's working extra hours, but besides that, we're fine."


	7. The High Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Council....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books, books, and more books :D

They awoke and looked at me, smiling.

“ How were your naps,” I asked them, a broad smile on my face.

“ Good,” they said, smiling back at me.

“ Hey Ratchet I got a book for you at the book shop,” I said to him,” so you can read it to Paradox.” I looked at Paradox to see her optics light up.

“ Story time,” she exclaimed. Ratchet and I laughed. I handed the book to Ratchet, who was on the bed with Paradox who was in his lap. I was in my chair, staring at Ratchet, ready for him to read. He began. His voice was so fluent with the words. They seemed to pop right out of the pages, pictures forming before my optics. I could see the whole story going on in front of my optics. After several chapters, I heard snoring interrupt my visions. Then the visions stopped. I looked over at the bed to see Paradox recharging deeply.

“ She’s been sleeping a lot,” said Ratchet, a soft smile on his face.

“ She needs it,” I replied, looking at the little femme. “ You were amazing. Could… you read me more of the story Ratchet,” I asked him. He chuckled a little.

“ Of course Orion,” he replied. He got up off the berth and came to sit in the chair between my legs. He smiled up at me before reading, then he began to make his magic once more. Though only a couple minutes into the book there was so much suspense that I lost concentration.

“ What did the Prime do next,” I asked him. I could feel Ratchet roll his optics.

“ I’m getting there Orion, calm down,” he replied.

“ He he, sorry. Keep going,” I said, slightly ashamed of myself. All of a sudden the door opened and I saw Megatronus walk in.

“ Megatronus,” I exclaimed, climbing out of the chair to hug him. He smiled softly, though his optics were filled with sorrow. “ What’s wrong,” I asked him. He frowned.

“ We found Paradox’s Mother…. in a ditch just outside of Iacon….” _No! I can’t be! No! Poor Paradox…_

“ But…. what happened,” I asked him, a frown on my face too.

“ We don’t know but she was badly beaten….”

“ By The Allspark,” said Ratchet,” what are we going to do?”

“ We have to go to the High Council. We have to stop this,” exclaimed Megatronus.

“ The High Council,” I echoed.

“ Yes Orion, the High Council….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUUUUUUUUFF... Plus who has ever read Inkheart has seen Mo and Meggie make the story come to life. If you got the reference.... THEN YOUR AMAZING!!


	8. A Broken Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Council Time! :D

It was hard telling Paradox her Mother had offlined. When we did she cried for hours, the berth was soaking wet by the time Ratchet and I got her to calm down. Her optics were energonshot and her face was tear streaked.

“ I’m sorry Paradox,” I said to her softly as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and looked up at me.

“ What will I do,” she asked,” What will I do without my Mother?” I saw one tear fall down her face.

“ I don’t know but I know how we can avenge her,” I replied.

“ What,” she asked, wiping a tear away.

“ We are going to the High Council. Megatronus will talk about freeing slaves and stopping the abusement.” She nodded, a small, barely seen smile on her face. I smiled a soft smile back at her. “ Yes. Your Mother will be avenged.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We were at the High Council, Megatronus about to go up to speak.

“ Good luck Megatronus,” I said. He smiled his lovable smile at me. Then he turned to Paradox, who was in Ratchet’s lap. He kissed her forehelm then walked on the the lighted area where he would speak. He began with such respect for them and the slaves. But soon his words turned into threats and his wisdom turned into hate. I got up, wanting to warn his of what he was saying.

“ Megatronus,” I whispered into his audio receptor,” Say what you came here to say. Why are you speaking of this violence?” Megatronus turned to me.

“ This is the way it has to be done. Fighting will end this conflict. It will end this horrible treachery,” he replied.

“ But Mega-,” I was about to say but he cut me off.

“ No Orion,” he yelled. _What? Why would Megatronus yell at me? Does he not love me? Does he not care? No! I can’t think that! Though I must tell the council of how it really should be done….._

“ High Council. I wish to speak for my comrade here,” I called up to them.

“ You may. Megatronus step off the light,” said the main member.

“ But I must finish,” Megatronus argued.

“ No,” called the member,” Orion Pax will speak. He, hopefully will not speak of violence such as you have!” I began explaining how things should be and how to have peace, but Megatronus still stood there. His optics were blazing with anger and hatred. Though who was he mad at. I was doing to his own good, but could I have been the one doing this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I finished speaking and everyone clapped, accept Megatronus.

“ Orion Pax, I will speak with the Council about this matter,” said the main member again. They all walked out of sight. I turned to Megatronus. He was still standing there, but his optics were different. They were red!

“ Megatronus, what's wrong,” I asked him. He lifted his head up some…. and slapped me hard.

“ Ow,” I exclaimed. Why had Megatronus done that? Why? Megatronus stomped out of the building. I ran after him.

“ Megatronus please wait,” I said, the rain clinking against my metal frame. Megatronus stopped, and slowly turned to face me.

“ MY NAME IS MEGATRON,” he yelled. That was as good as rejection. He stomped off in the rain. I looked up at the sky. It seemed to have become darker after Megatron had yelled at me. I felt liquid on my face, though I didn’t know if it was tears or the rain. All I knew was my spark was broken. My lover had betray me. He had left me, rejected me. I stood in that exact spot for I didn’t know how long but when I came out of my trance, Ratchet was standing next to me, his face had a pitying frown on it. I hugged him with all my might. I needed so much consoling. I let go and Ratchet escorted me home. My best friend in the whole world......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... poor Orion! DX And yes I called the platform thing "The Light" It sounds cool :3


	9. Did I....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying his spark out... Poor Orion *tear*

I was crying my optics out. I was sitting on my berth, Ratchet sitting next to me.

“Orion… I’m sorry this has happened,” he said softly, pity in his voice. “ I shouldn’t have intervened! This is my fault! He has left me! His optics are red with rage and hatred! And it’s my fault!” Ratchet put a hand on my back. I suddenly felt a slight tingling of my spark. “ Ratchet… do you think he really loved me,” I asked him, my tears starting to subside. Ratchet looked taken aback by this but answered.

“ Well…. I…. If he did his rage over took it.” I nodded slowly. Wise words from a wise mech.

“ Ratchet...do you... think you could tell me what the Prime does next,” I asked him. I knew it was the only thing to make this pain leave me…. wait…. was there even pain in my spark at all? It... didn't feel as if there was…. It felt a little more free in fact. Was I really relieved that Megatronus, now Megatron, left me? Did I really ever love him in the first place? All of a sudden Megatron came in. He gasped when he saw us sitting on the berth, my helm lying on Ratchet’s shoulder. I could see the rage in his optics again. “ Megatron. Please! It’s not what you think,” I said. Megatron gritted his teeth.

“ What is it that Orion? What is it,” he yelled.

“ I… I don’t…. know,” I replied in realization. That was the truth. I didn't know… because I didn’t know if I was upset at all, truly. Megatron sighed, some of the hatred leaving his optics.

“ Do you love me Orion,” he asked, taking a step toward me.

“ I… I… I don’t know,” I replied. Megatron frowned.

“ Tell me Orion. Do you truly love me. Were all those days and nights we spend together…. were they worth it?”

“ I… I… I…,” I struggled with my words. I glanced at Ratchet, who stared at us, keeping perfectly silent. “ No….,” I said in realization. I didn’t love Megatron. I hadn’t, not ever. It was all fake. He had been so nice and humble…. Or so I had thought. Now I could see it. He had manipulated me into loving him. His kindness and love were never mine.

“ What,” Megatron exclaimed.

“ No Megatron. I don’t love you. I never have loved you,” I replied, determined to get my word out. Megatron’s optics were gaining more hatred by the millisecond. I watched at I literally saw fumes coming from his enraged optics.

“ You never loved me did you? Well you’ll pay the price Orion Pax! You and your peace will be done away with! I will rule Cybertron,” yelled Megatron, his voice shaking in fury.

“ No Megatron please,” I pleaded.

“ NO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!!!!” He came up to me and punched me in the face, making energon leak from my lip. I gasped. I thought I could see his pleasure in punching me. His optics told me all of his anger and rage.

“ YOU WILL SEE ORION,” he bellowed. Then stomped down the stairs. I could hear him stomp through the Hall and out the doors, where then I heard him fly off in his jet form. I stood there in my berthroom, Ratchet on the berth, looking at the open door. I had my first real enemy…. one that I could not bring to peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pat pat* for those of you either crying, frowning, or just confused.... :3


	10. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't saying anything :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lips are sealed :3

That was the beginning of the war. I had sparked this awful war. It was my fault. The age of destruction was upon us because I told Megatron to back down, I said I didn’t love him. I couldn’t lie though. It just wasn’t me. Yes it was my fault.. so I had to fix it. I had to stop Megatron from doing this! But how? I wasn’t a very skilled fighter. I hadn’t even hurt anyone in my entire life. What I really needed was a special mind, an imaginative mind, like a youngling's mind, though Paradox had found her father so that was impossible. He wouldn’t let her do that. _Ratchet! I can go to Ratchet!_ That was the obvious choice. I facepalmed myself and went to look for him. It had already been months since Megatron had started this war and cities and homes had been demolished. The only thing that really stood, was the hospital. I ran into the hospital and went to the front desk.

“ Where is Ratchet,” I asked the femme. She scrolled on her computer then looked up.

“ Room 12,” she said. I smiled slightly. I was the room we had became friends, the room where I had learned his name, the room where I began to love him. I had finally admitted it to myself. I was in love with Ratchet, though I doubt he could see it. I wanted to tell him so much, but the war was still going on Ratchet’s mind had to be on his work. I walked to the room to see the door wide open and Ratchet standing in it.

“ Hey Orion,” he said, a soft smile on his face. I smiled back at him, but I did more than I should have after that. I ran up to him and hugged him. I picked him up and spun him around, now that we were in the room. I let go and he smiled up at me.

“ I’ve missed you,” he said, a slight sparkle in his optics.

“ I’ve missed you too Ratchet,” I replied, giving him a soft smile. Our optics met for only a few seconds but I could feel I tug at my spark so great, I almost wanted to put a hand over my chest.

“ Ratchet….,” I trailed off. I didn’t know if I should say it, now or later. I might not be alive later though. Should I do it? No, no, not now.

“ Yes,” he asked. There was a kind of expectant expression on his face. What did he expect me to say?

“ N-nothing,” I replied, shaking my head a little. I barely could make out a frown on his face, but I didn’t want to tell him. It was probably because of the war. Oh the war! That’s what I had come for.

“ Ratchet,” I said,” I need your help.”

“ With what,” he asked. “ I need to help stop this war. What should I do,” I asked him, frowning. He paused for a moment then spoke.

“ I don’t know….. what do you have in mind,” he replied.

“ I.. I.. I was thinking I would go to Primus to help him. The planet is sick and he is our core. I want to help.” Ratchet looked surprised, and a little worried.

“ No. Orion it’s too dangerous,” he exclaimed.

“ I thought you might say that. But I have to Ratchet. It might be the only hope this planet ever has of surviving this war.” Ratchet thought for a moment, arms crossed and a hand on his chin.

“ Fine, but you’ll need some supplies,” he said, as he began rummaging around for medical supplies.

“ No Ratchet. I don’t need it. This will only take me at most a day.” Ratchet nodded.

“ Just be careful,” he said. He looked really worried now.

“ I’m coming back Ratchet. Don’t worry.” He nodded slowly then hugged my waist.

“ Please come back to me,” he said softly. I could see tears in his optics. I put a hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away.

“ I will come back Ratchet. Trust me.” Ratchet nodded, his head slightly shaking from his tears/crying. I waved to him and walked out the door. _What did he mean by come back to me? Does he love me the same way I do? No! I can’t do this now! I have to save Cybertron!_ I walked along the burning streets and flaming houses. I looked at them with longing, pity, and sadness. Those people who had lived there most likely offlined. They were with the Allspark.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I finally came to the Well of All Sparks. I looked down into it. I didn't expect it to be that deep. _Now I wish I brought Ratchet’s supplies with me_ , I though as I began to climb down into the dark chasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW..... 10 WHOLE CHAPTERS!??!?!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!? :D


	11. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Just.... title.

It took me a while to do this by the time I could see the light of Primus, I couldn’t see the top of the well. The rest of the climb didn’t take me long and I stepped off the wall. I turned around to see an orb the size of….. It was too big. I looked at it with so much respect, for it was Primus, the first Prime. Slowly the orb began to glow brighter, as I worked with it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Finally it grew so bright I had to back away from it. Suddenly an item appeared from it. It whispered to me…. no it was Primus! _You are worthy to be the next Prime. You have been chosen by Primus to become Prime. I bestow upon you, the Matrix of Leadership._ I gasped. I was becoming Prime!? I watched as my chest opened and the Matrix floated in. My chest then closed. I… I was glowing. Gears and plates were shifting! I was.. changing? I watched as my hands turned into swords, to basters, to hands again. I felt a face guard appear on my face. On my shoulders appeared a symbol. The symbol of the Autobots. I had become their leader. I was the new Prime. As I climbed back up I began thinking, thinking of what I never thought before….. battle plans? Did I have the wisdom of a Prime now? There was no other explanation, so what else?

I also though of Ratchet, and how much I loved him. I had to tell him. It was time to tell him. No matter if he loved me that same way or if we had to put it on hold. I loved him too much not to tell him. I might’ve not made it out of this war so… there was no other option.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I got back to the hospital the next morning. I walked in and Sunflow looked at me with awe.

“ O-orion? Is that you,” she asked. Then something came to my mind. I wasn’t Orion Pax any more, but Optimus Prime.

“ I am the same Cybertronian… though with a different name,” I said.

“ Then… then who are you,” she asked, her voice had fear.

I smiled softly at her,” don’t worry Sunflow. I am still the same bot, though my name is Optimus Prime.” Her mouth opened wide.

“ A Prime,” she whispered.

“ May I see Ratchet,” I asked her. She came out of her trance and pointed the way on.

“ Same room,” she said. I walked into room 12 to see Ratchet in recharge. I gave a soft smile and sat on the berth, facing him, who was in an armchair.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

I sat there until he woke up. His optics fluttered open and when he saw me, he gasped.

“ O-orion,” he asked.

“ Yes, but my name is Optimus Prime,” I replied.

“ Your voice… it’s deeper. And you-you are… a Prime!?” I nodded and smiled slightly, amused. Then Ratchet smiled a big broad smile and jumped into my arms. He hugged me around the neck and I, his waist.

“ I’m glad you’re back,” he whispered in my audio receptor.

“ I’m glad to be _home_ ,” I replied. Then I remember that I had to say it, say that I loved him.

“ Ratchet,” I said. He pulled back so he could look me in the optic. “ Ratchet, I... I… am- you… appeal to me…” Ratchet smiled another big smile.

“ Optimus…. you have appealed to me the moment I met you,” he replied, pulling himself closer.

“ And I you,” I whispered. Ratchet sat in my lap and wrapped his legs around my waist. I we smiled softly at each other. Then I pulled him into a kiss. It was like another world. A world of love. Then I remembered my duty as Prime. I pulled away from him and he frowned.

“ What’s wrong Ori- Optimus,” he asked. I looked away, so I didn’t have to see his disappointment.

“ I am a Prime now Ratchet. I have a duty to Cybertron. I must uphold that duty.”

“ I see,” he said sadly. I looked back at him to see a tear in his optic.

“ Ratchet. This is not the end. We… just have to… put it on hold. When the war is over, we will have all the time in the world.” Ratchet smiled a small smile as I wiped the tear away.

“ I will not forget,” he said.

“ I won’t either my friend,” I replied, a soft smile on my face. We stared into each other’s optics for a long time, slowly pulling away from each other. Finally I stood up and waved him goodbye. As I walked out of the hospital I smiled. I had someone to love, someone to cherish, someone to protect.

 

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always put a heart at the end of my fanfics that I like most :3

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for my first try? I mean it technically wasn't because I have this on my Quotev account.... but how was that? :D


End file.
